kamilrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
Gods Chief Deities: Bainal, the Goddess of Celebration, is divinely beautiful, with copper skin, shoulder length, wavy gold hair, and eyes the color of summer sky. She is tall and muscular, and almost never smiles. She usually wears scant clothing, dyed grey-green. She is also associated with sex, sacrifice and resurrection. She is often worshipped by village folk. Her many followers can be primarily distinguished by the ritual greetings they use. There are more than a few depictions of her on islands. There are many myths involving her constant scheming with Shok. She is the sister of Shok. She is known to have relationships with mortals seeking vengeance. Orozinea, the Goddess of Money, Magic and Hunting, is an exotic beauty, with bronzed skin, long, straight bright red hair, and eyes the color of golden sand. She is medium height and of hearty build, and often seems angry. She usually wears simple clothes dyed dark red. She is also associated with war, cities and revelry. She is often worshipped by women. Her vast flocks of followers can be primarily distinguished by the weapons they bear. There are a few shrines to her on islands. There are many myths involving her one-sided relationship with Frandli. She is the daughter of Cr'ch. She is known to give advice to mortal magic-users. Other Deities: Shok, the God of Luck, Law and the Plains, is blindingly beautiful, with tanned skin, long, curly red-brown hair, and eyes the color of stormy seas. He is very short and muscular, and generally appears mischievious. He usually wears rich robes dyed bright blue and green-brown. He is also associated with truth. He is often worshipped by men. His many followers can be primarily distinguished by the symbols they wear. There are numerous altars dedicated to him in mountains. There are many myths involving his duels with certain mortals. He is the cousin of Cr'ch. He is known to appear to peasants who ask for aid. Aelaick, the Goddess of Opposites, is shockingly beautiful, with dark skin, short, flowing red-gold hair, and eyes the color of lightning bolts. She is of average height and muscular, and generally appears mischievious. She usually wears chain mail dyed dark aqua. She is also associated with battle. She is often worshipped by merchants. Her few, but dedicated followers can be primarily distinguished by the way they conduct themselves. There are more than a few statues of her in mountains. There are many myths involving her constant scheming with Frandli. She is the daughter of Cr'ch. She is known to have relationships with mortals in dire need. Mincla, the Goddess of Arrogance, Autumn and Joy, is divinely beautiful, with sallow skin, short, flowing flaming red hair, and eyes the color of a wild wolf's. She is short and broad-shouldered, and generally has a blissful expression. She usually wears armor and a helmet dyed dark bronze and medium green. She is also associated with thunder, victory and peace. She is often worshipped by wanderers. Her many followers can be primarily distinguished by their secret language. There are quite a few depictions of her near lakes. There are many myths involving her one-sided relationship with Frandli. She is the wife of Orozinea. She is known to hinder mortals seeking vengeance. Cr'ch, the God of Fate, Charisma and Disease, is almost plain-looking, with fair skin, short, flowing light brown hair, and eyes the color of spring greenery. He is medium height and of hearty build, and is usually laughing. He usually wears a tattered cloak dyed black and brown. He is also associated with prophecy and politics. He is often worshipped by nobles. His almost fanatical followers can be primarily distinguished by their secret language. There are numerous temples to him on lonely roads. There are many myths involving his many adventures with Orozinea. He is the son of Mincla. He is known to sometimes hinder mortal warriors. Scallol, the God of Fear and Shame, is almost plain-looking, with ivory skin, long, curly auburn hair, and eyes the color of cold iron. He is very tall and muscular, and looks somewhat malicious. He usually wears formal attire dyed yellow-orange. He is also associated with winter, debts and chaos. He is often worshipped by wanderers. His large numbers of followers can be primarily distinguished by their tattoos. There are more than a few temples to him in mountains. There are many myths involving his affectionate relationship with Bainal. He is the brother of Frandli. He is known to challenge mortal heroes. Frandli, the Goddess of Mountains and Memory, is very beautiful, with dark skin, waist length, russet hair, and eyes the color of sapphires. She is average height and somewhat muscular, and generally has a blissful expression. She usually wears scant clothing, dyed medium blue. She is also associated with love, desire and poetry. She is often worshipped by men. Her many followers can be primarily distinguished by their hairstyle. There are many altars dedicated to her in the foothills of mountains. There are many myths involving her scandalous relationship with Bainal. She is the sister of Orozinea. She is known to pose riddles to mortals seeking vengeance. Major cities Illyri: Bazaar: 'Stall 1: '''musical instruments ''Quality: below average Price: above average Variety: very high Haggling: is only allowed for certain items Owner: female, young, quick temper Stall Type: large cart with goods piled haphazardly 'Stall 2: '''spells and spell scrolls ''Quality: above average Price: high Variety: average Haggling: only for the cheap items Owner: female, pessimistic, half-naked Stall Type: several tables with goods arranged 'Stall 3: '''salves ''Quality: above average Price: above average Variety: very high Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: female, very young, exotic clothing Stall Type: large cart which opens to display wares 'Stall 4: '''necklaces, shirts and fancy hats ''Quality: above average Price: very low Variety: low Haggling: is only allowed for certain items Owner: female, generous, many scars Stall Type: tables and wheelbarrows 'Stall 5: '''bracers and helmets ''Quality: above average Price: above average Variety: average Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: male, spiteful, speaks slowly Stall Type: permanent structure (locked at night) 'Stall 6: '''fresh meat and soup ''Quality: average Price: low Variety: below average Haggling: goes much better for males Owner: male, suspicious, gossips Stall Type: tables and wheelbarrows 'Stall 7: '''fancy hats and boots ''Quality: average Price: average Variety: below average Haggling: goes much better for males Owner: female, happy, speaks with a strong accent and a female, drunk, easily impressed Stall Type: makeshift structure constructed each day 'Stall 8: '''balms and incense ''Quality: below average Price: below average Variety: high Haggling: is expected Owner: female, happy, highly attractive Stall Type: kiosk with roof and no walls 'Stall 9: '''herbs and religious scrolls ''Quality: average Price: average Variety: average Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: female, hopeful, very dark-skinned and a female, hopeful, deeply religious Stall Type: small table with goods piled haphazardly 'Stall 10: '''poisons and riding equipment ''Quality: below average Price: below average Variety: very low Haggling: is enthusiastic Owner: female, paranoid, speaks slowly Stall Type: tables and wheelbarrows 'Stall 11: '''swords and ceremonial weapons ''Quality: average Price: average Variety: above average Haggling: occasionally involves barter Owner: female, lonely, gangly Stall Type: kiosk with roof and no walls 'Stall 12: '''polearms ''Quality: above average Price: above average Variety: very low Haggling: is treated with contempt Owner: female, cynical, oddly pale Stall Type: permanent structure (locked at night) 'Stall 13: '''spells ''Quality: very high Price: very high Variety: above average Haggling: goes much better for males Owner: male, mischievious, highly unattractive Stall Type: sacks and baskets 'Stall 14: '''potions ''Quality: low Price: below average Variety: average Haggling: occasionally involves barter Owner: male, suspicious, enjoys telling stories Stall Type: wheelbarrow and some baskets 'Stall 15: '''belts, bracelets and gloves ''Quality: very low Price: low Variety: low Haggling: only for the cheap items Owner: male, angry, stocky Stall Type: makeshift structure constructed each day 'Stall 16: '''bracers, full plate and chain mail ''Quality: below average Price: very high Variety: below average Haggling: is routine Owner: male, drunk, uses strange slang Stall Type: permanent structure (locked at night) Crylad: Jyyr Local currency 2 gold geb = 3 silver ame | 5 silver ame = 6 copper bedi Races Kobolds Orcs Elves Humans Dwarves